Golden Crown
by Alue-kun
Summary: Posisi puncak itu sulit untuk diraih, namun sesungguhnya yang mereka incar bukan hanya sebuah puncak, namun sebuah kebebasan yang hakiki. Jelas itu tidak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah, bukan? Lautan darah, ombak kelicikan, hujan air mata, runcingnya duri rintangan jelas menjadi jalan yang akan dilalui bagi setiap orang yang ingin mendapatkan mahkota kebesaran. GaafemNaru!


Namaku Namikaze Naruto, umurku baru 17 tahun minggu lalu, saat ini aku tengah menikmati semilir angin di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Anginnya kencang sekali, udara malam yang menerpa wajahku membuat bulu romaku meremang dengan sendirinya. Kenapa aku berada di sini? Tentu saja kencan. Kaget? Menurutku biasa saja, aku dan kekasihku memang memiliki _hobby_ yang aneh jika kalian ingin tahu. Kami memang bukan pasangan biasa sih.

Sepasang lengan yang kekar memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, kedua tangan itu melingkar di tubuhku, sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di leher dan rambutku yang panjang terurai. Aku tersenyum pelan kemudian memegang lengannya yang masih melingkar di perutku, aku tetawa geli saat kecupannya di leherku tidak berhenti juga namun aku menyukainya, aku sangat menyukai perilaku manja dari kekasihku ini.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Suara _baritone_nya membuatku terdiam lalu aku menggeleng pelan, aku bahkan merasa waktu sudah berhenti saat aku tiba di sini karena semilir angin ini bisa membuatku lupa waktu.

"Maaf, tadi ibuku menyuruhku melakukan beberapa tugas terlebih dahulu." Sahut kekasihku dengan suara menyesal.

"Bukankah aku bilang tidak apa-apa?" Sahutku sambil berbalik, kini aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang tampan dan penuh dengan penyesalan, iris matanya yang berwarna _aquamarine_ memandangku dengan intens dan posesif, bibirnya yang tipis terkatup rapat, warna rambutnya yang merah menyala tampak memukau terkena sinar-sinar lampu dan bintang yang ada di langit, kulitnya putih bersih berbeda dengan kulitku yang berwarna tan dan eksotis. Sabaku Gaara. Kekasihku.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap meminta maaf. Menunggu bukan tugas perempuan." Gaara mengecup keningku pelan dan kemudian membawaku dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Dia memang selalu tahu bagaimana memanjakanku.

"Tapi kalau menunggumu, aku tidak masalah, Gaa-kun." Sahutku dengan tawa kecil.

"Iya, aku tahu. Lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama lagi." Gaara berujar dengan sangat pasti, bibirnya mendarat di bibirku sebagai penutup. Mengunci mulutku agar tidak berujar.

"Aku akan menguasai Konoha High School lalu membawamu pergi." Ucap Gaara lagi dengan yakin, dia membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku sambil mengecupnya dengan posesif. Aku tahu maksudnya apa, aku juga tau apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Aku tahu, dia ingin aku bebas dari rantai emas yang membelengguku, dia ingin aku ikut bersamanya terbang menuju kebebasan kami yang semu namun aku berusaha untuk mempercayainya. Gaara memang memiliki kekuatan untuk itu.

* * *

oOo** Alue-kun **oOo

**Disclaimer **: Naruto bukan milikku, aku hanya meminjam chara yang ada untuk membuat fic ini.

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Sadistic, Masochist, dan teman-temannya, jadi berhati-hatilah. Namun semua itu belum terlihat di chapter awal. Juga ini Fem!Naru, ceritanya yah gak jelas kalau aku boleh mengatakannya lebih awal, tapi bacalah dulu jika tertarik. Namun jika tidak kuat dengan segala warning ini, maka aku sarankan untuk menekan tombol back. Terima kasih.

oOo **Don't like don't read** oOo

**Summary** : Posisi puncak itu sulit untuk diraih, namun sesungguhnya yang mereka incar bukan hanya sebuah puncak, namun sebuah kebebasan yang hakiki. Jelas itu tidak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah, bukan? Saat Naruto terlahir sebagai puteri yang menjadi gerbang dimulainya permaian, jelas akan ada banyak kesatria yang ingin menggapai tempatnya berada. Setiap manusia memiliki tujuan yang tak hanya satu. Lautan darah, ombak kelicikan, hujan air mata, ringannya kekerasan, runcingnya duri rintangan jelas menjadi jalan yang akan dilalui bagi setiap orang yang ingin mendapatkan mahkota kebesaran. Sebuah mahkota emas kunci kebebasan dan nafsu.

**Pairing** : GaaFem!Naru. etc

**Rate** : T untuk chapter ini dan akan berkembang menjadi M menurut jalannya cerita. Jadi waspadalah ya.

Happy Reading~

* * *

Suara rusuh di lapangan besar sekolah menarik perhatian seluruh siswa yang berada di sekolah itu. Konoha High School memang terkenal sangat brutal, mereka sering melakukan hal-hal _negative_ yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, namun demikian nilai mereka tidak pernah turun dalam setiap ujian atau tes yang diadakan oleh sekolah sehingga mau tidak mau sekolah hanya membiarkan hal tersebut, lagi pula mereka hanya brutal terhadap sesama murid, sedangkan pada guru mereka sangat sopan luar biasa yah walau ada sebagian yang tidak seperti itu. Di lapangan saat ini sedang terjadi perkelahian antar murid yang memang sering terjadi.

"Kau curang, Uchiha." Suara dingin seorang pemuda berambut merah membuat lawannya yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya menyeringai.

"Curang katamu? Kau saja yang tidak siap." Ucap pemuda berambut raven dengan nada merendahkan. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah pisau bergerigi dan tajam. Dia mendekatkan pisau tersebut di bibirnya lalu menjilat cairan merah yang melapisi sebagian besar dari sisi tajam pisau tersebut.

"Semua Uchiha memang brengsek, eoh?" Ucap pemuda berambut merah bata dengan nada dingin. Dia memegangi lengan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak hingga menetes ke tanah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang terkesan balas merendahkan sang Uchiha.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sabaku!" Ucap pemuda berambut hitam, dia menajamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk kembali menyerang Gaara.

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Suara bel tanda pelajaran telah dimulai berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Hal tersebut menghentikan gerakan Uchiha yang siap menerkam Sabaku tanpa ampun. Pemuda berambut raven dan memiliki marga Uchiha itu mendengus pelan lalu menyimpan pisaunya, dia membersihkan kemeja serta celana seragamnya yang sedikit kotor akibat perkelahian beberapa menit yang lalu. Iris matanya yang berwarna hitam memandang pemuda berambut merah dengan pandangan penuh aura membunuh. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dia sangat kesal dengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Kau selamat kali ini, Sabaku." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Dia berbalik dan memasuki gedung sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Suasana menjadi hening saat pemuda berambut raven itu meninggalkan lapangan, kini yang tertinggal di lapangan tersebut hanya pemuda berambut merah yakni Sabaku Gaara, pemuda itu berdiri tegap lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan kanannya dari lengan kirinya yang terluka, seakan tak terjadi apapun dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, berjalan dengan santai memasuki gedung sekolah di depannya, sepertinya akan memakan waktu di ruang kesehatan lagi untuk membalut lukanya. Namun bukannya menggerutu, Gaara hanya tersenyum misterius, dia tahu jika dia memang memiliki kekuatan untuk menguasai sekolah ini dan membawa kekasihnya pergi.

Gaara sama sekali tidak sadar jika dari salah satu kelas ada beberapa pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Naru-hime, menurutmu siapa yang akan mengusai KHS ini? Sabaku si murid baru atau Uchiha?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah kepada seorang perempuan lain yang tengah bertopang dagu sambil menatap ke arah lapangan yang kini sudah kosong melompong.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Karin? Tentu saja kita." Sahut perempuan berambut pirang panjang terurai dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya, hal tersebut membuat Karin bersemu merah. Naruto Namikaze memang sangat menawan.

"Iya, Naru-hime!" Sahut Karin dengan semangat. Kemudian dia memandang ke seluruh pelosok kelas untuk melihat teman-temannya yang tengah menyeringai. Tapi semua itu berubah saat pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan seorang guru yang baru masuk dan akan memulai pelajaran.

"Selamat pagi, _Sensei_!" Semangat bak suara malaikat, mereka semua terlihat sangat antusias dalam belajar.

Naruto tersenyum samar, dia menatap ke arah papan tulis yang dia yakini sebentar lagi akan penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan di sana. Dia menghela nafas. Lelah dengan semua yang ada di sekolah ini. Sebenarnya apa untungnya menguasai sekolah ini? Mungkin bagi dirinya memang tidaklah penting, namun bagi siswa yang lain mungkin ini adalah kesempatan. Menguasai sekolah ini sama saja dengan menguasai segalanya, Konoha High School menjanjikan uang, beasiswa, prestasi dan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai masa depan yang cerah. Ini mungkin salah satu yang diinginkan oleh seluruh siswa, lagi pula mungkin mereka juga menginginkan dirinya. Dirinya? Tentu saja. Cucu dari kepala sekolah KHS itu sendiri dan merupakan putri dari konglomerat kaya raya bernama Namikaze Minato. Selain memiliki kecantikan luar biasa dirinya juga memiliki kekuasaan yang besar.

"Karena itu ini sangat membosankan." Ucap Naruto dengan pelan. Dia memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sedangkan tangannya memainkan sebilah pensil runcing dengan gerakan memutar, lalu dengan kekuatan penuh dia melempar pensil itu ke tengah papan tulis.

**CTAK!**

"_Sensei_. Pelajaranmu membosankan. Bisakah kita bebas mapel saja?" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Dia tersenyum hingga menampilkan giginya yang putih bersih.

"_As you wish, Milady_…" Ucap guru tersebut dengan tenang. Guru tersebut menutup buju pelajaran yang ada di tangannya dan dengan sopan menunduk lalu pergi ke luar kelas, meninggalkan kelas yang beberapa saat kemudian menjadi ricuh.

"_Minna_, aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku. Kalian jangan ribut? Ya~" Ucap Naruto, dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman-temannya yang berada di dalam kelas sebelum melangkah dengan pelan keluar kelas. Di bibirnya yang semula tersungging sebuah senyuman kini sudah memudar, dengan cepat dia berlari. Satu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kekasihnya. UKS dan Gaara adalah tempat dan siapa yang sangat ingin dia capai kini.

Kakinya yang jenjang berlari, dia menghiraukan pandangan mata yang terpaku akan sosok dirinya. Dia bahkan menghiraukan sapaan dari orang-orang yang merasa akrab dengan dirinya. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menanggapi semua formalitas itu, saat ini yang terpenting adalah kekasihnya. Gaara. Dan hanya Gaara.

Ruang kesehatan berada di ujung koridor di lantai dua. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu UKS, tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya memerah untuk beberapa saat, oh ini sangat memalukan. Dirinya yang biasanya tenang kini tidak bedanya dengan seorang gadis yang malu-malu berada di dekat kekasihnya. Tangan Naruto terjulur ke depan, memegang gagang pintu dan siap untuk memutarnya, masuk ke dalam dan langsung menerjang sang kekasih, namun hal itu tidak juga dilakukan, pasalnya, tubuhnya tidak juga bergerak.

"Masuklah, Naru. Aku sendirian di sini."

Sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari dalam membuat senyuman Naruto merekah, dengan riang dia membuka pintu UKS dan langsung melenggang masuk, dia melupakan rasa malunya untuk sejenak walaupun wajahnya tetap memerah untuk beberapa alasan lainnya. Matanya mengitari ruang UKS yang terdiri dari dua buah tempat tidur ukuran _single_ dengan _bedcover_ putih polos dan dihalangi oleh sebuah tirai. Namun ruangan tersebut kosong, sosok kekasihnya tidak ada di sana. Ada sebuah kilat cemas merasuk Naruto.

"Gaa-"

Panggilan Naruto terputus saat dia merasakan sebuah pelukan erat dari belakangnya, sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya, dagu milik kekasihnya mendarat di bahu kanannya, sebuah kecupan dihadiahkan oleh Gaara di pipi kanan Naruto, membuat gadis manis itu bersemu merah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tadi melihatmu di lapangan dengan Uchiha," Tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas, dia mengusap lengan kiri Gaara yang kini sudah ditutupi oleh perban dengan cukup rapi, Naruto tahu, ada sebuah luka yang memanjang dan cukup dalam di sana, sakit, itu sudah pasti, dia bingung kenapa Gaara betah dengan perlakuan seperti itu. Kenapa Gaara tidak balas berbuat licik seperti Uchiha itu? Padahal kalau dia melakukan itu pasti kesempatan Gaara untuk menang sangat tinggi.

"Aku ingin mendapatkanmu dengan adil, aku tidak ingin mendapatmu dengan jalan licik, karena kepuasannya akan berkurang." Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Naruto, Gaara menyahut dengan lancar.

"Tapi kau sudah memilikiku, Gaa-kun." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman jahil, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan balas mengecup pipi Gaara. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah tersebut terkekeh pelan dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah, antara malu dan senang. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu penuh dengan kejutan, sikap yang berubah-ubah, namun Gaara sangat mencintai Naruto, dia akan membawa Naru pergi dari sini.

Keduanya duduk di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di UKS tersebut, Gaara duduk mengangkang dengan Naruto yang ada di pangkuannya, wajah Naruto yang manis, surai panjang yang berkilau, Gaara tidak bisa berpaling dari pahatan paras malaikat ini. Namun ada sebersit kesedihan di iris mata biru langit milik Naruto, membuat Gaara mengernyit dan langsung membawa gadisnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Gaara sambil melepas pelukannya dan sebagai gantinya mengusap puncak kepala Naruto.

"Akatsuki mulai bergerak. Pein mulai mendekatiku, bahkan dia sudah menentang Kyu-nii. Anak kelas tiga mulai serius. Aku takut mereka akan menghancurkanmu," Kegundahan itu terlihat dengan jelas pada gelagat Naruto, dia memang memiliki keyakinan jika Gaara tidak mungkin akan kalah, namun jika lawan menggunakan cara licik? Bahkan harimau yang sangat buaspun dapat dikalahkan oleh seekor tikus, bukan?

Gaara terkekeh, "Jadi itu yang kau takutkan? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kalah bahkan dengan Akatsuki sekalipun. Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Haruno Sakura? Masih suka menentangmu?" Tanya Gaara, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tidak ingin kegundahan Naruto berkepanjangan.

"Iya, dia dan kelompoknya selalu menggangguku. Pagi ini saja dia sudah membuat pintu lokerku rusak, dia juga menghadangku di anak tangga menuju lantai dua, dan kemudian dia mengajakku ribut, namun aku menghiraukannya, karena saat itu yang ada di pikiranku hanya kau, Gaa-kun." Sahut Naruto dengan nada kesal, pipinya mengembung dengan imutnya, iris matanya berkilat penuh _humor_, hanya Gaara yang akan melihat ekspresi langka ini dari Naruto, karena biasanya kekasihnya ini selalu memasang wajah angkuh dan arogan kepada siapapun, walau tidak jarang kekasihnya ini memasang wajah 'putri' sebagai topeng untuk menutup hatinya.

Gaara tidak menyahut ucapan dari Naruto tersebut. Dia hanya membiarkan kesunyian menelan mereka berdua. Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sepoyan angin menerpa wajahnya dari jendela yang terbuka, mengantarkan kedamaian sesaat untuk mereka berdua. Gaara tidaklah takut, dia optimis dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki. Hanya saja, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tanah KHS dia merasa jika semua itu tidak akan mudah, semua orang yang berada di sini serius untuk saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain, dan itu jelas membuat posisi Gaara sedikit tidak menguntungkan. Namun Gaara tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya menunggu terlalu lama. Secepatnya, harus bisa berada di puncak.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini," Ucap Gaara dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia mengecup punggung tangan Naruto, menyalurkan sebuah maksud, betapa dia sangat mencintai sang gadis.

**# # #**

Naruto berjalan seorang diri pada koridor di lantai dua, dia baru saja kembali dari UKS dan ingin kembali menuju kelasnya yang mungkin saja pelajaran selanjutnya sudah dimulai. Bibirnya yang ranum tidak henti-hentinya mengulum sebuah senyuman lega, pasalnya sang kekasih baik-baik saja dan sebagai tambahan memberinya banyak kata-kata manis. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bahagia, bukan?

Langkah kakinya yang terdengar sangat jelas akibat sepatu _boots_ yang hampir selutut itu dengan hak tinggi membentur lantai yang keras, Naruto berjalan dengan sangat anggun, dia menghiraukan segala pandangan mata dari orang-orang yang berada di kelas-kelas yang dia lalui tengah menatapnya dengan kagum. Namun langkah Naruto harus terhenti saat seseorang bersurai kejinggan dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya berdiri dengan tangan terlipat dan punggung bersandar di tembok, dengan iris mata yang memandang langsung kepada Naruto.

"Pein…?" Ucap Naruto dengan tenang, senyumannya sirna sudah.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa tuan putri kecilku ini," Dengan cepat, Pein sudah berdiri di samping Naruto, memainkan sejumput rambut pirang Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu," Desis Naruto tidak suka, pandangan matanya menusuk.

"Kupastikan wajah angkuhmu itu akan hilang, dan kau menjadi milikku, nikmatilah waktumu yang tinggal sedikit ini." Bersamaan dengan itu, Pein mengecup rambut Naruto sebelum berlalu dengan santainya, meninggalkan sosok rupawan yang merupakan ratu dari KHS tersebut.

Iris mata biru samudera itu memandang kepergian Pein dalam diam, dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sekali. Sebelum dengan kesal dia memukul dinding yang ada di sampingnya. Ini sangat tidak bagus, jika Pein juga ikut serius, menuju puncak akan semakin sulit bagi Gaara, dan Naruto tidak suka itu. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasa jika yang dia lakukan ini sia-sia, kecemasannya juga sia-sia. Jelas saja apapun yang terjadi Gaara akan berjuang hingga darah penghabisan, dia jelas tidak akan lupa bagaimana sosok dari Sabaku itu jika sudah memiliki tekad.

**Flashback On**

Dua orang anak berumur lima tahun tengah duduk di ladang penuh bunga warna-warni, anak kecil ber_gender_ perempuan dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan dikuncir pada bagian sampingnya memetik salah satu bunga berwarna merah. Dia lalu menyerahkan bunga itu pada anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Gaa-kun, bunga merah ini sangat cocok untuk Gaa-kun. Mirip dengan warna rambut Gaa-kun," Ucap anak perempuan, senyuma polos terukir di wajahnya yang manis, kedua pipinya yang _chubby_ jelas membuat gemas siapa saja termasuk anak laki-laki yang ada di dekatnya tersebut.

Gaara kecil menyambut satu tangkai bunga tersebut, dia memandangnya sejenak sebelum membuangnya ke sembarang arah dengan wajah kesal. Hal itu jelas mengundang protes dari Naruto kecil.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan bunga! Aku lebih baik dari itu! Bunga tidak bisa melindungi Naru, tapi aku bisa melakukannya!" Sahut Gaara kecil dengan nada marah, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang dingin dari Naruto kecil. Dia tidak sadar jika anak perempuan yang berada di sampingnya membelakakkan matanya, terkejut.

"…Tapi bunga memberikan Naru ketenangan, sedangkan Gaa-kun tidak memberikan Naru ketenangan… hiks…Gaa-kun jahat," Air mata itu tumpah dari iris mata sebiru samudera milik Naruto kecil berawan karena terselubung oleh air matanya yang melimpah.

Anak berambut merah yang melihat jika anak perempuan di sampingnya menangis menjadi beku, dia tidak paham kenapa anak perempuan itu bisa menangis. Bukankah dia benar, bunga merah itu tidak bisa melindungi, sedangkan dia bisa melindungi sang anak perempuan. Bunga itu lemah, dia kuat. Jelas dia tidak ingin dibandingkan dengan sesuatu yang seperti itu. Namun iris mata emeraldnya meredup saat dia menyadari sesuatu, dia tidak bisa memberikan ketenangan bagi anak perempuan, dan itu jelas menyakitinya.

"Aku…mengerti maksud Naru, Naru ingin ketenangan yang aku belum bisa memberikannya, bukan? Naru… dengarkan, aku akan menjadi kuat, lalu aku akan membawa Naru pergi dari sini. Kita akan melihat dunia luar bersama-sama." Gaara kecil tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, dia memetik sebuah bunga berwarna putih bersih, kemudian menyisipkannya pada rambut Naruto kecil. Membuat tangisan itu berhenti.

"Janji?" Jari kelinging terulur.

"Janji."

Jari kelingking itupun saling bertaut. Mengundang sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah bagi keduanya. Baik _emerald_ dan _sapphire_ itu saling tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata masing-masing.

**TAK!**

Sebuah pisau menancap tepat di punggung sebuah pohon yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari kedua anak kecil tersebut. Pelakunya jelas salah satu dari anak kecil, yakni anak berambut merah. Anak yang baru menginjak usia lima tahun itu menatap tajam pada pisau yang dia lemparkan, tepat sasaran pada seekor laba-laba besar yang mungkin saja akan membahayakan mereka berdua.

"Aku akan melindungi Naru dari apapun. Karena itu Naru jangan takut. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi. Aku bersumpah, akan selalu melindungi Naru."

**Flashback End**

Naruto tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum, dia memang sudah kenal dengan Gaara sejak dia masih kecil, takdirnya memang harus selalu dengan Gaara, walau harus menjadi bayangan Gaara, dia siap, asalkan mereka berdua berhasil berada di puncak.

**# # #**

Ruangan itu sepi, hanya ada dua orang manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ah, tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, maka akan terlihat beberapa tubuh tak bergerak yang berada di dekat kaki dua orang yang berdiri dengan tegap tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Salah satunya yang berambut biru gelap dengan gaya yang melawan gravitasi mendecih pelan kala melihat ke arah bawah, tepat kepada lawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya, sedangkan salah satunya lagi yang berambut kejinggaan dan memiliki banyak tindikan di wajahnya hanya bersandar di dinding ruangan, tangannya melipat di dada dan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian kepada laki-laki berambut biru gelap.

"Jadi, ada apa anak kelas tiga menemui diriku?" Ujar Sasuke dengan angkuh, dia sedang bersantai dengan 'mainannya' kala orang bertindik banyak ini mendatanginya. Sungguh pengganggu.

"Hanya ingin melihat seperti apa anak kelas dua yang katanya memiliki persentasi paling besar untuk berada di puncak KHS." Pein berujar dengan nada meremehkan, dia memainkan sebuah _dart_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangan kanannya. Bibirnya yang tipis menjilat ujung runcing _dart_ tersebut, kemudian meluncurkannya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Sebuah kehormatan. Kau tahu, masamu berkuasa sudah berada di ujung tanduk, Yang Mulia Pein." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada sarkatis, dia adalah seorang Uchiha, jelas tidak akan membuat dirinya tertekan begitu saja oleh seseorang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengusap aliran darah karena dia memang sengaja tidak menghindar dari _dart_ yang meluncur melewati pipi kirinya dan menancap pada papan tulis berwarna putih. Hal itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak takut dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Pein, dia akan menerima segala tantangan dari Pein tersebut, mereka jelas adalah musuh.

"Uchiha. Kalian memiliki kekuasaan yang juga sangat besar, kenapa kau malah ikut dalam permainan raja-rajaan ini? Apakah Uchiha memiliki rencana busuk lagi?" Pein mengalihkan pembicaraan, iris matanya yang berwarna aneh dengan bentuk pupil aneh menatap langsung pada Uchiha bungsu. Mencoba menyelami iris mata sehitam malam tersebut, namun nihil, dia tidak menemukan apapun yang dia cari di sana.

"Bukankah itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu? Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku sibuk," Sasuke menyahut dengan dingin, seringaian tidak tampil kali ini di wajahnya yang rupawan, namun sebaliknya, sebuah senyuman menggantikan seringaian itu. Dia mengingat sebuah _memory_ yang menyenangkan di masa lalu. Jelas Uchiha memiliki kekuasaan yang besar, namun itu tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Uchiha Sasuke, putera kedua dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut mulai beranjak pergi, dia melangkah begitu saja di depan Pein seakan-akan pemuda berambut kejinggan tersebut tidak berada di sana. Uchiha memang memiliki keangkuhan yang luar biasa. Selangkah lagi maka sepasang kaki itu akan mencapai pintu jika tidak ada panggilan yang mengintrupsinya.

"Hei," Suara dari Pein membuat langkahnya terhenti, dia tidak berbalik, hanya berdiri dan ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Pein.

"Lawan terberatmu saat ini adalah Sabaku Gaara. Dia jauh lebih dekat dengan gadis pujaanmu itu."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, dia tidak ingin tersulut emosi oleh kata-kata Pein yang seakan ingin melihat kelemahannya. Lagipula dia sejak awal sudah tahu, Sabaku bungsu itu jelas memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan gadis pujaannya, Namikaze Naruto, itu jelas terlihat sejak awal, dan betapa seringnya mereka saling pandang atau saling memberi kode yang Sasuke muak melihatnya. Namun ini belum berakhir, jelas Sabaku belum menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini. Dan Sasuke jelas sadar, saingannya bukan hanya Sabaku, namun pemuda yang berada di belakangnya kini juga tak kalah berbahaya.

"Aku tahu. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kelasmu. Anak teladan harus memakai topeng seorang pangeran, bukan?" Ejek Sasuke sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersamaan dengan berbunyinya bel tanda pelajaran kembali berlanjut, pemuda itu tidak sadar jika Pein membalas seringaiannya.

Dan di atap gedung bagian barat, seorang pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan hanya mendengus, rupanya sejak awal dia memang sudah memerhatikan Pein dan Sasuke dari kejauhan. Di bibirnya yang tipis terlukis sebuah senyuman yang teramat sadis, giginya yang putih bersih terekspos dengan baik, tangannya mengepal kemudian melemas, dia terduduk dengan senyuman yang tidak juga hilang, ada sebuah kepuasan tersendiri yang tersirat dari ekspresinya.

"Hm, mereka berpikir jika permainan ini sudah dimulai sejak awal. Padahal lonceng tanda permainan ini dimulai saja belum berbunyi. Iyakan, Kyuubi-kun?" Sebuah suara datang dari arah pintu atap membuat pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan menoleh hanya untuk menampilkan kembali wajahnya yang dihiasi senyuman tersebut.

"Kau benar, Sai. Aku penasaran, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adikku yang bodoh itu jika aku membunyikan lonceng permainan ini." Ujar pemuda yang bernama Kyuubi tersebut dengan santainya, dia menghiraukan Sai yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, posisi Sai sedang menengadah menatap langit, melihat awan yang berarak.

"Adikmu yang bodoh ini tentu saja akan menuruti peraturanmu, Kyuu-nii." Naruto berdiri dengan angkuh di bibir pintu atap, dia memandang sang kakak dengan pandangan sama angkuhnya dengan Kyuubi, keduanya jelas saling mengasihi satu sama lain, hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Heh, lalu jika aku membuat peraturan dan menyuruhmu untuk melepaskan pemuda Sabaku itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, heh? _Baka Imouto_?" Sahut Kyuubi lagi, dia memasang wajah serius saat melihat raut adiknya mendingin. Dia juga hanya diam saat Naruto sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"…Aku lepaspun, Gaara pasti akan mengikat aku kembali. Hehe," Cengiran tanpa dosa itu jelas membuat Kyuubi terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Adiknya ini memang memiliki topeng yang sangat banyak sekali, namun Kyuubi tahu seperti apa Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dia juga tahu siapa Sabaku Gaara itu, tapi melihat cengiran adiknya tersebut membuat Kyuubi semakin keras hati ingin mempertahankan kekuasannya di sekolah ini. Dia ingin melihat seberapa besar perjuangan Sabaku untuk merebut sang adik darinya, ah, bukankah adiknya memang sudah dimiliki oleh Sabaku? Menilai pantas tidaknya dia menjadi bagian Namikaze sepertinya jauh lebih tepat ujar Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Kau memang, adik kecilku yang bodoh."

**TBC**

Delete or no?


End file.
